


Sleepy Stormpilot

by Jathis



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 05:34:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6740620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sleepy baes</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepy Stormpilot

Finn turned onto his side in his bed, the sheets under him shifting. He adjusted the blanket that covered his body, sighing as he let his eyes open. He stared at Poe's back and smiled faintly, shifting a little closer. He hugged him around his middle, pressing his lips to the back of his shoulder in a kiss.

The pilot shifted and groaned, lifting his head up from his pillow. "You okay?" he mumbled.

"Yeah," he promised.

Poe smiled drowsily, nodding a little before letting his head flip back down. "That's good..."

Finn softly chuckled, shifting to be able to run his fingers through Poe's hair. "Poe?"

"Mm?"

"I love you."

Poe turned onto his back and grabbed Finn, pulling him down into a hug against his chest. "I love you more," he countered.

He just laughed, listening to Poe's heartbeat and letting it lull him back to sleep.


End file.
